Drainhole wellbores are well known in the art, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,360. Generally, drainhole wellbores are drilled laterally from an essentially vertical primary wellbore in the earth. The goal is to extend the drainhole wellbore essentially horizontally away from the vertical primary wellbore to achieve as good a drainage as possible from as far out into the oil and gas producing reservoir as possible.